My sweet Prince
by Trafdelux
Summary: Since Harry met Draco in a bar by chance, his life so well planned seems more and more boring to him. What if Malfoy helped him through life's difficulties? What if Malfoy was what he was missing?


Hello everyone!

I'd like to present to you a brand new story that I wrote on a whim. There should be three chapters.

A little detail, I'm French, so please, please excuse my little mistakes.

* * *

My Sweet Prince

* * *

Harry entered the bar. He didn't particularly want to go to that event, but Ron had pushed him into it. Insisting that he could not leave him alone with Dawlish, the leader of the Aurors. Indeed, the older one seemed to have a dislike to Ron and as soon as he found himself alone with him, the young man was humiliated. And this harassment was a common thing, except when Harry was with them.

Harry had therefore fought his powerful desire to return home to Ginny and their sons, James and Albus.

When he pushed the glass door, the particular smell of cigarettes attacked his nostrils. He spotted Ron a little farther away who seemed to want to disappear behind a curtain. Harry discovered the source of this strange behaviour as his eyes settled on Dawlish who was talking nearby to a group of young Aurors.

The brown man approached his friend, who let out a sigh of relief. Harry almost wanted to laugh, but he contained himself so as to not hurt him.

They approached the bar where they ordered two glasses of Firewhisky.

Harry nodded towards their boss who had noticed them and sat down with Ron at a table near a wall where the magic portraits depicted the players of the English Quidditch team, and pulpy women half-naked. This gave the bar a somewhat decadent atmosphere. Harry wasn't used to being in this kind of place, and usually he was running away from them.

 **\- This bar is really dodgy,** Ron blew over his glass, **you never know who you're going to meet.**

Saying that, he looked at a group of young girls who seemed completely drunk. They were dancing around two elderly men.

Harry clumsily dropped his towel on the floor and bent over to pick it up.

 **\- What are you doing here, Weasley? Didn't I give you work until the end of the weekend? Lazy, like his father, it is really a shame that...**

Dawlish did not finish his sentence. Harry had just resurfaced and stared at the Auror with an angry look. Dawlish seemed to turn a little white. He wished Harry a good evening and returned to where he came from.

Ron seemed to be on the verge of failure. His eyes widened and he slumped into his chair.

 **\- And I thought this evening couldn't get any worse...**

Harry turned around again and felt a weight fall into his stomach. Draco Malfoy had just walked through the door.

They hadn't seen each other in over 10 years. The last time Harry saw him, Draco was a mess, standing, trembling next to his mother in a ministry courtroom.

Draco noticed them, and against all odds, he stepped forward straight to their table.

He hadn't changed much. His skin was still as pale as it used to be, his hair as blond, and he had the same superior look that he had in school. However, when he reached them, Harry noticed a change in the stormy grey eyes of his former enemy.

 **\- Good evening,** he said, **I guess you didn't expect to see me here, much less to come and talk to you.**

 **\- You're right,** Harry answered.

His voice was different too.

Ron cleared his throat, and Malfoy looked in his direction.

- **Anyway,** he sighed, focusing on Harry again, **I wanted to thank you, Potter, for what you did for my family. I sent you a letter to the ministry but it was sent back to me, telling me to not bother you again. So I stopped writing... but I still wanted you to know.**

Harry, in shock at this unexpected statement, did not answer.

Malfoy danced from one foot to the other, uncomfortably. He finally turned away and gave a cold smile to the other two.

 **\- Have a good evening.**

 **\- Wait!** Harry called him as Ron glanced at him, shaking his head vividly, **do you want to sit down and have a drink with us?**

Ron almost fell out of his chair, while Draco looked at Harry in shock. He ended up sitting on the free stool in front of Harry.

 **\- Oh God, that's it, I'm leaving!** grumbled Ron.

 **\- Some things will never change...**

Harry gave a warning glance to Malfoy who had whispered these words. Something was shining in the blond man's eyes. Something spontaneous, something mischievous.

Suddenly and without warning, both bursted out laughing.

They started talking. Harry told him about his sons, about Ginny with whom he was going to marry. He also told him about his auror work, which he thought was taking too much of his time.

Draco listened carefully to him, his eyes piercing, probing his face.

 **\- I've been talking about myself for over an hour... Don't you have anything to share?**

And Draco started talking. At first with hesitation, then a continuous stream of words escaped from his lips. They talked so long that the bar owner had to kick them out. They continued their discussion as they walked, with no specific destination. They talked about the banalities of life, Harry learned that Draco had a son named Scorpius. He had married Astoria, a pure blood. Scorpius must have been the same age as Albus.

They soon found themselves in Muggle London and Harry was surprised that Draco didn't care. They each took a cone of chips from a street vendor and sat far away from the hustle and bustle of the city on the banks of the Thames.

They laughed a lot too. Harry found himself enjoying making the Malfoy heir laugh. It was a melodious sound that he was not used to hear from him.

There had also been long moments when no one spoke. Silence didn't bother them. It was fine.

Then Draco proposed that they meet again.

Harry had agreed. The sun was rising, the glow of the dawn spread gently over the horizon.

They split up in front of the Leaky Cauldron. While appearing in front of his door, Harry felt surprisingly well, which during school time, would not have been the case at all after such a long time in Malfoy's company.

The lights in the apartment were off; Harry was not surprised. It was early, he sighed thinking he had to be at the office in a couple of hours.  
He went up the steps leading to the first floor and gently pushed the door to his sons' room. Albus slept as usual, his fists closed as if he was firmly clinging to his sleep. James' breathing was calm, he was turned to the side, facing the wall next to his bed. Harry smiled tenderly at the sight of his 2 and 3 year old sons and closed the door.

He gently opened the door of the room he shared with Ginny and took out a clean shirt from the closet and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Malfoy was in Harry's thoughts. The man was actually very different from the boy who had shared his daily life at Hogwarts.

He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open. He came back to Earth feeling Ginny's hands resting on his shoulders. Harry smiled at the still sleepy face of his future wife. He kissed her on the nose and took her in his arms. Their embrace quickly turned into a very sensual hug and Harry made love to her against the tile on the shower wall.

He arrived at the ministry a little late. Ron was already there. Sitting in the office across the room, he looked at Harry with an inquisitive eye.

 **\- Did you have a good time ?**

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

 **\- What the hell was that about** , Ron exploded, **Damn it, it's Malfoy!**

 **\- Look, Ron, said Harry calmly, I just wanted to be nice.**

Ron raised an eyebrow.

 **\- Oh, I'm sure you were,** he paused, **a note came this morning.**

Harry turned to his friend.

 **-I opened it. I thought it was about an investigation. It's from Malfoy. He is asking for another "appointment".**

Harry didn't answer and took the paper from Ron's hands. It was indeed Draco's sharp, leaning handwriting. Draco also left an address.

Harry waited until he was alone to be able to think about it with a rested head. He waited for Ron to leave for lunch. He was preparing to refuse his offer to join him but didn't need to because Ron left without a word or even a look at him.  
Harry knew it wouldn't last. His friend just needed to deal with the fact that Harry and Malfoy had a civilized relationship. Harry loved Ron, but he could be very stubborn.

He sat down comfortably and read Malfoy's note again.

 _Potter, I had a good time last night. I know we had a little bit of a FireWhisky abuse, but are you still okay with us meeting each other again? This is my new address. I hope to see you soon._

 _Draco Malfoy_

Harry didn't have to think very long. He grabbed his pen and wrote his answer to Malfoy. He invited him to join him that same evening. Malfoy's positive answer came just before he left his office. He just had time to go home and change before meeting him. Ginny blamed him for going out two nights in a row. She was exhausted after spending the day chasing James and Albus who was starting to stand up, and Harry blamed himself for not feeling guilty.

He met Malfoy at the scheduled time. When Draco saw him coming, he had an enigmatic smile which greatly moved Harry, without him being able to explain it to himself.

Harry took Draco to a muggle bar he knew well. He laughed as the blond man tasted vodka for the first time.  
The alcohol was so strong that his grey eyes filled with tears. He could not speak for a few minutes. He only threw murderous glances at Harry, who was banging his fist on the table so much he laughed.

When he regained his ability to speak, he poured a ton of reproaches on Harry for letting him drink this poison in one fell swoop, for not having warned him.

Harry replied that this behaviour was very Gryffindor and that he had almost went to Slytherin. Draco, who was preparing his new attack, opened his mouth so shocked that Harry laughed again.

 **\- You? To Slytherin? Forgive me, Potter, but you wouldn't have lasted two seconds in there!**

Harry frowned.

 **\- Wouldn't you have supported me? I couldn't have counted on you and your unspeakable loyalty? I'm really surprised.**

Draco gave him a look that Harry could not read and a heavy silence settled between them.  
They had crossed the line between them and their conflicting past. Harry knew he had stirred things up in Draco, but he couldn't help it at that moment. Now it was different. He regretted his words.

 **\- Excuse me. I shouldn't have...**

Draco sketched a hand gesture and took a new shot of Vodka. He coughed as he put his glass down.

 **\- This thing is really awful,** he said in a weak voice.

This time Draco laughed and Harry joined him.

 **\- Maybe we can go somewhere else ?**

 **\- Scared Potter?** asked Malfoy with a smirk.

 **\- Remember the last time you asked me that ?** Harry replied ironically

 **\- Oh yes, everyone thought you were a monster.**

Draco teased Harry with his elbow.

 **\- I see...**

 **\- Are we offended now?**

 **\- Oh please. Never by you,** Harry retorted with a charming smile

Draco raised his hands.

 **\- I have to admit, I missed that,** Harry said quietly

Draco was trying again to like vodka, unsuccessfully, he put his glass down.

 **\- What ?**

 **\- Our little fights.**

Draco smirked again and Harry rolled his eyes, grumbling. Malfoy leaned towards him and mumbled with a smile.

 **\- I have too.**

Harry felt again this inexplicable feeling of peace and happiness.

They left the bar and wandered around London, teasing each other.

 **\- My office is not very far away.**

Draco raised an eyebrow.

 **\- Do you think I want to go to the ministry?**

 **\- No not the ministry, I would never take you there! I mean... I bought a small quiet studio some time ago and made it my "office", more like a place where I can be alone.**

Draco nodded.

 **\- Plus, I have a drink that will spare you.**

 **\- Hahaha, really funny Potter.**

 **\- Very mature Malfoy.**

They spent the rest of the evening there, slumped on the couch in Harry's office.

 **\- Well well well, what is that?**

Draco had, under the influence of the heat of alcohol, detached a few buttons from his shirt and a small medallion hung around his neck.  
Harry reached out a wading hand towards the pendant, and gently pulled on it.

 **\- No Potter! Leave that alone.**

As Harry insisted and had now put his fingers on the silver chain, Draco grabbed his arm firmly. They stopped all movement.  
They looked at each other.  
Harry had bright eyes, alcohol made him bold. He sketched a sudden movement to free himself. But Draco strengthened his grip.  
Harry tickled the size with his free hand and Draco let out an adorable squeak of surprise before he frowned.  
Harry raised an eyebrow, provoking him.

 **\- Oh? You wanna play that game?**

Draco grabbed Potter's hip and knocked him over on the couch. He began to tickle him insidiously. Harry was screaming and squirming underneath him. He was starting to slide off the cushion. He ended up falling to the ground, dragging Draco with him. They rolled on the carpet, in front of the fireplace, fighting to see who would dominate. Harry had grabbed the collar of the blond man's shirt and was pulling towards him to unbalance him.  
Suddenly, without warning and without knowing whose fault it was, their lips touched each other. Slowly, softly without any pressure. A simple graze. For a moment there.

This had the merit of calming them down. Draco detached himself from Harry and they laid down next to each other, their breathing gradually calmed down.

They started laughing for no reason before falling asleep, trusting the alcohol to make them forget everything.

* * *

Did you like it? Please, let me know if there are any things I can improve either in the story or in English!


End file.
